Thoughts on a Lampost
by Fiona3210
Summary: A short Sonic X oneshot from episode 1. As the title suggests, it's Sonic's thought during the scene on the lampost. Chapter 2 is the alternative ending.
1. Original Story

Thoughts on a Lamppost

_A short _Sonic X_ one-shot based slightly on Sonic's thoughts on the lamppost from episode 1_

I had finally escaped the chaos of the city. The city of overlanders. What did they call it…Station Square? It didn't really matter. All that mattered was that I had escaped. My gut had led me here, where I think is pretty far away. I looked up and saw moon and stars winking down at me and the lamppost I was sitting on. They were the only familiar thing in this strange world. Everything else was nothing I had seen before, and I had run across this planet more times than I bothered to count.

_The sky looks the same... So do the stars and the moon... _

I thought about what had happened. The alarm bells were still ringing fresh in my mind. The machine was smoking, but he still pressed the button! All I remember next was a flash of white, then waking up here. But how did I get here?

_I guess Chaos Control must have sent me here… I travelled through space… Did I travel through time too…? Am I the only one here...? Are all the others…gone?_

Tails… Amy… Knuckles… Cream… Cheese… I had even seen Rouge for a second there. Were they all gone? Was I the only one who survived? I didn't know how far away the others were, but I was praying that they weren't anywhere near the meeting sight. I don't know why it mattered. Either way, I had to get home. But was there even a way back home? I was positive the overlanders weren't going to help me, and I don't know where the chaos emeralds are, or even if they were transported here with me. I hope they did. Hanging with my 'little brother' Tails… running from 'my girlfriend' Amy as she jokingly tried to get me to marry her… getting into fights with my buddy Knuckles… playing with cute little Cream and Cheese… I don't know what I would do if I could never do all of that ever again.

_Well… guess I'll find out soon enough…_

It wouldn't help to think negative. The only way to learn for sure the answers to my questions was to do what I do best. Run. I leaped down from my lamppost. The sound of police sirens meets my ears. The sound I was so used to from crashing Eggman's bases, but at the same time sounded so foreign. Have they found me already?

_They cars pull up...There are five of them... Four are white… One is red… I turn around and begin to walk away… "Hey… Hold on…" A man says…_


	2. Alternate Ending

Thoughts on a Lamppost Ending

_A short _Sonic X_ one-shot based slightly on Sonic's thoughts on the lamppost from episode 1_

I had finally escaped the chaos of the city. The city of overlanders. What did they call it…Station Square? It didn't really matter. All that mattered was that I had escaped. My gut had led me here, where I think is pretty far away. I looked up and saw moon and stars winking down at me and the lamppost I was sitting on. They were the only familiar thing in this strange world. Everything else was nothing I had seen before, and I had run across the planet more times than I bothered to count.

_The sky looks the same... So do the stars and the moon... _

I thought about what had happened. The alarm bells were still ringing fresh in my mind. The machine was smoking, but he still pressed the button! All I remember next was a flash of white, then waking up here. But how did I get here?

_I guess Chaos Control must have sent me here… I travelled through space… Did I travel through time too…? Am I the only one here...? Are all the others…gone?_

Tails… Amy… Knuckles… Cream… Cheese… I had even seen Rouge for a second there. Were they all gone? Was I the only one who survived? I didn't know how far away the others were, but I was praying that they weren't anywhere near the meeting sight. I don't know why it mattered. Either way, I had to get home. But was there even a way back home? I was positive the overlanders weren't going to help me, and I don't know where the chaos emeralds are, or even if they were transported here with me. I hope they were. Hanging with my 'little brother' Tails… running from my 'girlfriend' Amy as she jokingly tried to get me to marry her… getting into fights with my buddy Knuckles… playing with cute little Cream and Cheese… I don't know what I would do if I could never do all of that ever again.

_Well… guess I'll find out soon enough…_

It wouldn't help to think negative. The only way to learn for sure the answers to my questions was to do what I do best. Run. I leaped down from my lamppost. The sound of police sirens meets my ears. The sound I was so used to from crashing Eggman's bases so many times, but at the same time sounded so foreign. Have they found me already?

_They cars pull up...There are five of them... Four are white… One is red… I turn around and begin to walk away… "Hey… Hold on…" A man says…_

I ignore the overlanders and start to run. I was not in the mood to be treated like some feral animal. My pursuers weren't as quick to give up. They chased me. I had a feeling they were leading me somewhere, but I couldn't stop or I'd get caught for sure. Eventually, they gave up. But I didn't stop. I ran as far as I could go. Away from that horrible city full of those overlanders. I don't know where I was going. Nothing looked familiar anymore. Maybe I had just been teleported to some island I had never explored. Like that time the world broke. I had seen such a beautiful jungle that I had never explored. I still had the few pictures of that time in my quills. But I knew the only reason I hadn't been there was because the place was deserted. I had been to ev=ry city, every town, and every house when I delivered the gifts around the world. The ring that Sally gave me would've surely brought my feet here. Sally… I tried to steer my thoughts in a different direction, like to where I was running. But in this barren desert where landmarks didn't matter, there wasn't much to keep me occupied. In fact, all it did was remind me of the time when me, Antoine, Dulcy, and Sal-gal met Lupe and the other Wolf Pack Freedom Fighters. Sal-gal… I haven't even called her that in my mind in at least a year. We had been the closest of friends.

_The cool, crisp spring breeze blows gently against us here on the hill. She turns to look at me, a battle being fought in her eyes. She looks at me and asks if I love her. I run away. I don't know the answer. The next time I saw her she was cold. She only called me by my name and any lame joke I cracked that usually makes her smile made her frown. I wonder what I did. She acts the same way she always did with the others. I'm the only one who she treats coldly. One day, she went on a one person mission. I should've said something. I should've insisted that I come too. But I let her go. The only thing that ever came back was the handheld that she carries everywhere. On it, there is nothing but four words. 'You broke my heart.' I held a small funeral. The only people there were me and Tails. No one else showed. They were all on a mission to get revenge. They all died. I buried the handheld and as a tombstone, used a single picture. It was the two of us smiling together._

The only Freedom Fighter that has lived through those events that is still with me is Tails. Rotor, Dulcy, Antoine, and Bunny all died. They were gone… Could the others be gone too? I convince myself to think straight. Moping isn't going to help me get home. I look up and realized I was about to pass under my lamppost again. I had done a full circle. I jump back up and look at the moon. The same moon that has watched over me during all of my adventures. A single tear falls from my cheek and is blown into the wind. I listen to the sirens. At the last second, I show myself. I stare blankly at them as a man gets out of the red car.

_A redhead steps out. He tells me about how quick he is. When his team starts chasing me, I'm surprised, but have already gained my composure. They don't stop chasing me and the red head man tries to beat me in his red car. I speed up and smile as I feel the familiar feel of the sound barrier breaking. I guess the stars aren't the only thing that is familiar. There's another thing that is the same. It is how I feel when I _

No, the only other familiar thing that I've noticed is that it still feels the same to

**Run****.**


End file.
